Changing Times: Cedric Diggory and Edward Hawkins
by xCedric-Edwardfanx
Summary: Cedric Diggory and Edward Hawkins story, two Hufflepuffs come together, a tale of friendship, love, 'hate' and more. Please review all feedback is appreciated. male/male (Ced/Ed((for now I think))
1. Who Is He?

Hey here it is for the fans or anyone remotely interested the Return of Cedric & Edward. I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, if I did Cedric Diggory would not have died in that graveyard! My own characters are Edward, Abi, Brian, Peter and a select few others. Well enjoy xxxx

'_Cedric'_– Thoughts

'**Cedric' **– Conscience

********* - **Time Skip

Changing Times the Cedric Diggory and Edward Hawkins story

Chapter One – Who Is He?

-Cedric's POV-

Of three things I am absolutely certain;

One, I have a deep dark secret.

Two, if anybody found out my secret, I'd lose everything, my friends, my family.

Three, that secret…

I'm gay.

It's a typical day at the Diggory household, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, Mrs Helena Diggory is cooking supper awaiting her husband's Mr Amos Diggory's return from work. The Diggory's have always been a happy family, not very well know but respected non-the less. Amos and Helena have only one child, son Cedric Diggory, heir to their home, money and legacy.

That's me Cedric, golden boy, golden child, apple of my mother's eye and meter of my father's very high expectations.

I sighed as I heard my father's return using the floo network.

'_Oh joy he's back, I hope he's in a good mood, I'm not in the mood to deal with his moody arse tonight'_I thought as I pushed off the ground and headed towards the house. I'd been in the back garden for the past two hours; just simply watching the clouds go by it gives me a bit of peace.

"Hello darling" my mom said kissing my dad on the cheek

"Hello dear, something smells good" he commented

'_Here we go... My golden boy act comes into play'_ I sighed inwardly and entered the lounge

"Hello father good day at the office?" I asked smiling, not really caring for the answer it's always the same.

"Cedric m'boy, it was pleasant enough, a few rouge Dementors but we soon sorted them out" he chuckled _'How are Dementors funny?'_

"Why were the Dementors away from Azkaban?" I asked him, they don't usually stray from the prison.

"Have you not read the paper today?" He asked I shook my head "Well you know of course the mass murderer Sirius Black?" I of course nodded, who hasn't heard of him "He's escaped from Azkaban!" my eyes widened, my mother gasped, No-one can escape Azkaban _'Clearly you can_'

"How?" I asked I couldn't believe it a murderer escaped from Azkaban, the first one ever I'd wager.

"That's just it, no one knows, the Minister is not happy with the Dementors" he chuckled

"Dinner my darling boys" mom called from the kitchen, putting an end to our conversation _'Urgh, dinner always a dark event. I wish I could tell them and they'd accept me and help me with my…. Problem? NO! No one can know'_I slowly made my way to the kitchen keeping my poker face on and a smile in place.

-Edward's POV-

'_Oh Merlin's sweaty balls! I'M BORED!' _

The summer holidays are almost over, thank Merlin! I'm soooo bored I could actually cry. I've done all my chore's dad left for me. Being an only child means I get and have to do everything while mom and dad are at work. Oh and if you're a disappointment to your dad _'Like me'_ then you get a lot of shit, and no matter what I do, it's never enough. I'm the best boy AND the second best in my year, so good grades, I have lots of friends, my good looks have come through during the summer, I'm chaser for my house Quidditch team, the BEST chaser Hufflepuff has had in years… so I've been told… constantly. That helped a little, but not a lot. Frank Hawkins, my father, is a well-known, well respected man, so he wanted the perfect son, which he constantly reminds me I'm not. I try; I just can't seem to please him. Cheryl Hawkins is a lovely woman, she doesn't care about my achievements, well of course she does, but nowhere near as much as my dad does, she just wants me to be happy and healthy.

I was brought out of my musing by a tapping on my bedroom window. I walked to the window and opened it, an owl swooped in landed on my desk and extended its leg patiently, I walked over and took the letter from its leg and the owl flew out into the clear blue sky. I returned my attention back to the letter and immediately recognized the writing. _'My Hogwarts letter' _I opened the letter and read it through. I studied the new books I would have to acquire. _'Care Of Magical creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient runes, Divination, Muggle Studies, I can't wait to start the new subjects, well maybe not Divination though, that just sounds stupid'_

Mom say's Divination is enlightening and interesting but dad says it's a waste of time. _'I agree with dad, from what I know about it… but is that because you want to please your dad?'_

That is a question that will have to wait.

-Cedric's POV-

I'm walking through the corridors near the kitchens, walking back to the common room _'Who thinks putting dungbombs in a suit of armour is funny? Seriously? Fred and George will be the death of me'_I muttered the password and entered the Hufflepuff common room. _'It's probably empty at this time, it always is. I can get a bit of studying in before bed'_How wrong I was.

There was a boy sitting in one of the arm chairs, the one I always sit in. He looked up at me as I entered. He has jet black hair, gorgeous skin and beautiful grey eyes. Like melted steel, he was beautiful.

"What are you doing up this late?" I found myself asking him

"Waiting for you" he said simply standing up

"Why were yo-"was all I got to say before a pair of soft lips pressed lightly onto mine. My mind went blank for a few seconds before I responded. I kissed him back, I think I shocked us both when I turned us both and slammed him into the wall kissing him greedily. His hands ran up my back one continued up until tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I removed my lips from his and he groaned in disappointment, I smirked and kissed and lightly bit his neck making him moan, it had to be the best noise ever, and found myself wondering how many other ways I could make him moan. I returned to his lips kissing him roughly making us both moan, I moved down and licked and bit just below his jawline making him moan my name.

"Cedric" _'Oh sweet Merlin'_

I sat bolt up, sheets tangled round my legs, I'm sweating, breathing heavily. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my clock it read 6:40am, _'Father will wake me up soon, I may as well get up'_I got out of bed, walked over to my wardrobe and selected a black shirt, grey jumper and dark faded jeans, '_They will do I'm getting dressed on the train anyway'_Today I'm going back to Hogwarts I can't wait. Just to get away from dad's obsessive nagging and pushing me to excel. I push my thoughts away and walk to the bathroom, shower on I allow the moderate temperature water to wash over my body _'Humph how many people lust after you for your body? Too many! I swear my good looks, popularity and toned body (how they know that I'll never know) are all anyone see's, no-one really knows the real me. Not the new perfect Prefect, Golden boy, Hufflepuff hottie'_I shiver at that newly UN-wanted title, I just want at least one person to know the real me.

After those musing I started to remember my dream from earlier, now as a rule I don't usually remember my dreams, but this one is coming back stronger than ever. _'Who is he? Did I make him up? No, I couldn't have I recognise him but where from?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts (however frustrating they may be) by a knock on the door.

"Cedric honey, your father wants to say goodbye before you both leave and breakfast is on the table" my mom said through the door.

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a second" I replied turning the water off, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to the mirror to study myself. My hair, depending on your opinion is dirty blonde or light brown. My skin not a spot in sight is slightly tanned, I smiled, and my teeth are white and straight. I finally look at my favourite part of me, my eyes. They are a beautiful shade of grey, a few shades darker than the moon; I quickly get dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen where mother and father are eating. _'Dad looks in a good mood, ad in a rush that's good'_I act a little more myself when it's just mom and me.

"Good morning" I say sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast

"Good morning son. Good night's sleep?" dad asks me. I froze knowing I had a great night's sleep, but not for the reason's he may think… or like for that matter.

"Yes" I composed myself "I slept very well thank you" I smiled at him

"Excellent. Looking forward to school?" he asked eyeing me _'Not really. I have to lie to my friends, who don't really know me and I DON'T want the fawning girls_ _following me again'_

"Yes, can't wait to see Pete and Bri again and play Quidditch. We'll have a new captain this year" I said _'Yes that was all true, not all of the truth mind you'_Dad's eyes lit up as I said that, I knew I'd said the right thing.

"New captain eh? Perhaps you could be the new captain?" he asked. I knew better than to know it wasn't a request it was a hidden demand.

"Maybe, but it's not mine or Professor Sprout's choice, it's all of the Hufflepuff house who choose the new captain, it's always been that way dad" I told him, he sighed shaking his head

"The really should change that, choose the best, not entrust others to choose someone incapable" he argued

"It's a Hufflepuff tradition dear, you did it, and centuries of other Hufflepuff's did it, I think it's wonderful that they allow the students to choose" mom said, dad just humphed and that put an end to that conversation.

At 7:30am dad got up to leave for work

"Well, goodbye son, enjoy school, behave yourself, study hard and bet of luck with your Quidditch" he said to me shaking my hand and pulled me into a hug that lasted about two seconds _'See what I mean? He won't even give his own SON a proper hug!'_

"Bye dad, don't worry I will and thank you" I smiled he turned, left out the front and apparated away.

"Right we have 3 hours before we leave, go make sure you have everything and make sure Onyx is prepared for his trip" mom said smiling, I smiled back

"Ok mom" I said and headed upstairs.

-Platform 93/4-

I'm standing by mom looking at all the students and parents chatting and saying their goodbyes, promises to write and to be good, I smiled as me and mom did and said the same things

"Ok you have your books?" mom asked

"Yes all of them" I replied

"All your school robes and clothes, plus spares?" She demanded

"Yes mom, everything" I chuckled

"Ok, Wand; Broom?" She asked

"Check" I said padding my wand in its holster "In my trunk on the train" I said

She smiled "Good boy, and most importantly, your prefect badge?" she said proudly, I pulled it out of my pocket showing her

"Right here" I smiled she hugged me

"Oh Cedric, I'm so proud of you, now be good and make sure you write to me!" she said

"I will mom, I promise" I said

"CED! Ced mate!" I heard over the crowd I recognised that voice, of course I did, hearing the same voice for five years it gets implanted in your brain. Peter Moorhouse one of my best friends since first year

"Hey Pete" I said as he approached, we hugged, manly hug of course, and grinned at each other.

"Hello Peter" mom said to him

"Hey Mrs D" he said smiling "Oh my mom wanted to talk to you by the way"

"Ooooh, it must be about that recipe I wanted, be back soon" and off he went through the crowd to Pete's mom

"So dude, how was your summer?" he asked and innocent question enough

"Perfect" _'Ha far from it'_"How about you?" I asked him

"Good thanks" he replied "I tried to do some homework but-" whatever his excuse was, was forgotten as someone jumped on his back. I laughed as my two best friends wrestled to get the better hand on each other

"Hey Cedric" a female voice next to the boys said with a look of distaste and amusement on her face. Abigale Swanson, she's been one of my best girl mates for years, she's like the sister I never had.

"Hey Abi" I replied. We call her either Abi or Abs. Call her Abigale and she'll rip your bollocks off. Pete and the other boy finally ended their battle; Brian Lowe my other best friend turned to me and grinned

"Yo dude! Good summer?" he asked me

"Yes thank you, you?" I asked him

"Yeah man amazing, Merlin you'll never guess what my dad bought me!" he exclaimed "Only a new fucking broom, it's the new model of the…." But a laugh caught my attention; it was a very care-free laugh it was wonderful, I scanned the crowd looking to find the source of this noise.

That's when I saw him. _'Oh sweet Merlin's sweaty boxers! It's him, the boy from my dream'_

"Ced? Ced mate you ok?" Peter asked me bringing me out of the trance but I didn't look away from the boy.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine, sorry" as I said this the boy looked at me, his still beautiful grey eyes locked with mine, the noise, the crowd, I forgot them all, he was the only person in the room. His eyes filled now with laughter instead of…. Was it lust? I tore my eyes away to look at my group _'What could it hurt? It's just a simple question. They can't get anything from it'_

"Who's that?" I asked no one in particular; just whoever could answer me, looking at the boy again

Peter looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head

"How could you forget who that is?" he demanded in disbelief

"Maybe" Abi started getting our attention "because he's grown up quite a bit, AND" looking at me for some reason "gotten quite cute I must say" she finished

"WHAT!" Brian shouted causing quite a few heads to turn

"Oh calm the fuck down. It's not like I'm going to dump you for him" she said rolling her eyes.

"You really thing he's cute?" Brian pouted

"Guys!" I exclaimed getting their attention "and girl" I added glancing at Abi who just smirked

"Sorry Ced" Brian said rubbing the back of his neck before Peter answered my question.

"That's Edward Hawkins"


	2. Trouble on the Train Part I

Ok dear reader here is chapter 2 =D again J.K Rowling owns all the original Harry Potter characters. The plot is all mine though =) enjoy xx

Chapter Two - Trouble on the Train Part I

-Edwards POV-

"EDWARD HAWKINS! GET UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU OK OF THAT BED!" my dad shouted, banging my door, little did he know I'd been awake for an hour checking I had everything. I, unlike some, pack two days before I leave _'I honestly don't know how Justin and Ernie do it AND still be on time and forget little' _I shake my head and headed downstairs Mom was already there cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom" I said smiling entering the kitchen, sitting down and grabbing some food

"Good morning honey, now hurry up and eat we have to leave soon" she said smiling at me before turning back to the plates "Now have you made sure you have -" mom was cut off however by...

CRACK!

Mom screamed and dropped the plates she was carrying; dad had apparated downstairs _'He always does that why jump today?'_

"FRANK! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I DO WISH YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" mom shrieked at dad, he just chuckled

"Sorry Cheryl, Edward didn't jump though" he said putting his wand on the table "A bit embarrassing for you darling" he smirked at me

"Humph, Reparo" mam cast fixing the plates and started muttering "Didn't see it coming... scaring me like that... tut men" Dad just laughed

"So Edward. Looking forward to school? I've heard there's to be a new captain this year" Dad said sitting opposite me. _'Here we go, I've been expecting this, lucky you prepared for it'_

"Yeah I can't wait, and yes Jason left last year so a new captain and will probably mean he or she will re-pick the team" I recited having foe saw this conversation.

"Hmmm" was all I got, I knew better than to think he was finished. "Well you better practice and impress this new captain to retain your place as chaser" he said giving me a pointed look not to disobey him

"Yes dad" I replied

"Good, so is this the year you'll get yourself a girl?" dad asked

"Frank!" mom scolded "For Merlin's sake don't embarrass him like that"

"What? I'm simply asking. From what you know Ernie has a girl in Ravenclaw and we've all said Justin and Hannah are just matter of time" dad argued, I glared at mom _'Oh Merlin's ball's! Moms told dad all that!' _"I just don't want to think my only son is a fa-" mom cut him off

"OKAY! Okay enough with the heavy let's just enjoy our last breakfast together until Christmas"

"Yes dear" dad said none of us spoke again until we got ready to leave.

-Platform 93/4 –

After walking through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, my was gone _'Off to talk to someone else's dad no doubt' _and I was standing who is now pushing her way through to get my things on the train

"EDWARD!" A girl's voice called through the crowd. I recognized the voice that voice before I saw her. I turned around with a huge smile on my face

"Hannah" I said hugging Hannah Abbott a fellow Hufflepuff in my year and one of my best friends "Did you have a good summer?" I asked her

"It was good, glad to be away from my little sister, she's s annoying" she said

"Hannah! She's what? Four?" I asked

"Three actually but still" she laughed, I laughed with her, we settled into comfortable chat, mindless nothingness.

"Ed! Han!" Three voices broke our conversation, we turned to look at three people approaching us, all laughing

"Hey Justin, Ernie, Susan" Hannah and I said at the same time which caused us to laugh more. At that moment I felt eyes on me, I turned to look who it was

It was a boy, he has light brown _'No golden'_ colored hair and he is of course handsome, anyone with eyes could see that, but that's not what caught my attention, it was his eyes a beautiful shade of grey, maybe a few shades darker than the moon, I couldn't look away. _'What's wrong with me?" _He finally looked away and so did I.

"Who's that?" I asked cutting whatever Susan had been saying off, and pointing, what I hoped was discretely at the mystery grey eyed boy, both Hannah and Susan giggled while Ernie and Justin tutted at their reaction.

"That" Susan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before she and Hannah said in sync "Is Cedric Diggory"

'_Huh… Cedric Diggory'_

-Cedric's POV- -Prefects carriage, Hogwarts Express-

"… And so, it is our duty as prefects to uphold all rules and make sure they are followed and misfits are properly punished" Percy Weasley the new head boy for Hogwarts has been drowning on for the past half an hour. _'I've seen my grandmother look more excited and she's 105 for Merlin's sake!"_

"Are there any questions?" Percy asked not a hand raised "Ok then…. Diggory, your patrolling the back end of the train" _'Ha-ha how ironic' _"Perry, the front, swap after an hour… People not positions on the train" I sighed after Weasley dismissed us _'We're not stupid you know' _but left without a word.

It's been fifty-five minutes since I left the prefects carriage _'Urgh I can't wait to go sit down with my mates and have a laugh before the year starts' _So far I've had every girl I've walked past swoon over me, half the Hufflepuff lads clap me on the back and say "Hi" _'I didn't know some of them' _and dealt with a few minor mishaps nothing to heavy, I just walked past a carriage with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley inside it with a man I've never seen before _'That must be the new teacher Percy told us about, Lupin I think his name is' _my thoughts were cut short when the train jolted to a stop nearly sending me flying to the floor years of Quidditch practice stopped me falling flat on my face, the lights all went out at the same time moments later and it became incredibly cold and I suddenly felt like I'd never be happy again. _'Oh shit! Dementors! What the fuck are they doing on the train?' _I started to panic; I don't know how to deal with them! In my panic, I did the first thing that came to mind… Hide. _'Who can blame me? I can't fight them off'_ I dashed into the closest compartment to me, opening the door I went in slamming the door behind me. I turned to see who I had intruded on but it was too dark to see I fumbled for my wand

"Lumos" I mumbled lighting up the compartment to see Ernie Macmillan, a third year Hufflepuff, another boy I recognized from Hufflepuff but the name has escaped me, Susan Bones, another Hufflepuff girl and… _'Oh sweet Merlin, someone up there really fucking hates me' _the boy from my dream Edward Hawkins. _'Wow he is gorgeous; his hair is as dark as ravens feathers, steel grey eyes…. Oh shit! He's talking to me! LISTEN TO HIM!'_

"…ing on?" he asked me, I could take a guess at what he was asking but I really didn't know and didn't want to look stupid by saying the wrong thing

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him. He looked at me for a few seconds as if calculating me

"I said what's goi-" he suddenly cut himself off and grabbed my hand pulling me down next to him, his eyes locked on the door, the light from my wand extinguished itself and the moonlight was our only source of light. I turned to look at the door and saw the outline of the Dementor. The handle of the compartment door slowly lowered, clicking open the door slid all the way across revealing the dark creature with moldy, decaying hands. It swooped into the doorway and hovered as if surveying the compartment, Susan and the other girls gasped.

After what felt like an eternity the Dementor left and closed the door _'Well at least it has manners' _I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, I turned to look at the others, they were all shocked and scared. I finally looked at Edward he was looking at me and I thought about if that Dementor had attacked us and I couldn't defend Edward.

I've never felt so useless.

Well there's part one folks part two will be up quickly =D


	3. Trouble on the Train Part II

Ok here is chapter three =), so we are going to see our first Cedric-Edward interaction so enjoy! X

Chapter Three – Trouble on the Train Part II

-Edward's POV- -Hogwarts Express-

Well, here we are on our way to Hogwarts, Hannah Susan Bones another friend and fellow Hufflepuff are giggling and gossiping over something, a boy I presume, Justin Finch-Fletchley my friend and dorm-mate and Ernie McMillan my best friend and dorm-mate are talking about Quidditch, as usual they never talk about anything else. I sighed I thought unnoticeably, but I was wrong Susan was about to talk to me by the looks of it but was cut off by the train jolting to a stop Ernie and Justin were sent flying to the floor, years of Quidditch training stop me from flying to the floor also, Hannah let out a little scream. _'Bit of an overreaction Han'_

"Shit! You alright?" Ernie asked Justin rubbing his head

"Yeah, what happened?" Justin replied

"I don't know, we can't be there already" I said trying to look out of the window, out of nowhere the lights in the compartment went out shrouding us in darkness our only source of light is the moonlight, the girls gasped, it suddenly went very cold, ice cold and it felt like all the happiness had vanished. _'FUCK! Dementors what the fuck are they doing on the train?' _My thoughts were cut off by the compartment door sliding open then shut sharply, there was a fumble then

"Lumos" the voice said revealing Cedric Diggory, he looked at the others then locked eyes with me. _'Wow, his eyes are beautiful' _I had to force myself to ignore that fact.

"What's going on?" I asked him, he looked at me for a few seconds as if he hadn't heard me _'How could he not hear me? He's right in front of me'_

"I'm sorry what?" Cedric asked me, I looked at him for a few seconds now trying to calculate why he didn't hear me

"I said, what's goi-" I started but I cut myself off and grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him down next to me, never taking my eyes off the shadow of the Dementor behind the door. The handle of the compartment door slowly lowered clicking open, the door slid all the way across revealing the dark creature, a long black hooded monster, probably the only word to describe it, with mouldy, decaying hands it swooped into the doorway and hovered as if searching the compartment, Hannah and Susan gasped quietly. After what felt like forever the Dementor left and closed the door. _'Shit, that was terrifying'_ I let out a deep breathe _'When did I hold my breathe' _I looked straight at Cedric, he didn't look at me for a few moments, when he did we locked eyes and I could almost feel is shame, he felt useless.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked looking at the others

"Yes" they said in unison

"What was that?" Ernie asked, I opened my mouth to answer but Cedric beat me to it

"A Dementor, one of many at Azkaban" Cedric said

"Azkaban... What's Azkaban?" Hannah asked, Hannah has an over-protective mother, I spoke before Cedric could

"Azkaban is a wizard prison, one of the most guarded prisons, because of the Dementors" I said

"Merlin, did you feel how cold it went?" Ernie asked

"Yeah, did you feel like you'd never be happy again?" Justin asked

"Yes, that's what Dementors do, they take away all the happy memories and leave only sad, depressing ones" Cedric replied looking down at his lap. I put my hand on his knee, his head snapped to look at my hand on his knee

"You don't need to beat yourself up, you were here if we needed you" I told him reassuringly

"Yeah, I suppose, I just… I don't know" Cedric sighed

"Hey don't worry, nothing happened, we are safe and you have saved us if need be" I said smiling at him, he smiled back at me, his smile is breath-taking. _'Wow his smiling is dazzling' _

"Ermm, I should get going" Cedric said after the lights came back on and the train started moving again

"Yeah" I said smiling "Thanks for being here"

"See ya Cedric" Justin and Ernie said separately while the girls just blushed, Cedric waved and left smiling

"Well… This has been an eventful ride" Ernie stated

"Yeah what a way to start the year" Justin said

I smiled and shook my head as the earlier conversations picked up again, I looked out the window thinking of the Dementors and Cedric Diggory _'I wonder why he felt useless, maybe because he's a prefect and couldn't help us' _I didn't realise I was being spoken to until a Berty Botts box hit me on my cheek, I turned to glare at Ernie and Justin who were laughing

"Sorry dude, but you were so out of it" Ernie laughed, I grabbed the box and threw it at Ernie, it hit him square on the nose Hannah and Susan burst out laughing

"I can't believe you just did that to me" Ernie said feigning gobsmacked, I just laughed at him

"So care to explain why you threw that box at me and interrupted my thinking?" I asked looking at them

"We were saying, well wondering why Dementors were on the train" Susan said looking at the others who nodded

"They are looking for Sirius Black my dad told me they were and he didn't like the thought of them away from Azkaban, but why on the Hogwarts Express I have no idea" I answered

"Sirius Black!" Three set of voices were shocked on was questioning

"Sirius Black is a mass murderer, he killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen other muggles, he was sent to Azkaban" I told Hannah who gasped at what I told her

"Wow, what a terrible man" Hannah said frowning

"Yes and he's on the loose" Susan said hysterically

"Calm down girls, were safe at Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore's there" I said

"Why did he break out? Surely he knows when he gets caught he'll have a fate worse than those Dementors" Justin said

"Well I heard he's…" Ernie started

"Whoa Ernie let's not get started on the whole gossip real again look what happened last year" I said Ernie, Hannah, Susan and Justin faces all turned solemn

"Yeah mate of course, we made Harry Potter an outcast and blamed him for attacking Muggleborns and Justin" Ernie said

"And what turned it all around?" I asked knowing I was treading on dark grounds even for myself the memories still haunt me

"When you and Hermione Granger were f…found… Petrified" Hannah whispered the last word

"Exactly" I whispered "So let's not start on rumours yes?" I asked

"Yes sir" Ernie and Justin said saluting me, we laughed

"Come on we should get changed, we will be at Hogwarts soon" I said

"Oh Merlin! How do you know all this? Justin asked me I just laughed again as did the others

"Come on Justin, what doesn't Edward know?" Ernie asked him rhetorically

"Fair point, you know that much I'm surprised your head doesn't explode" Justin laughed we all joined in again as we continued the rest of our journey to Hogwarts.

Ta da Part II is complete our first Cedric-Edward interaction, but fret not dear readers there will be a lot more Cedward interaction soon and we'll get to know more of Cedric and Edward's history from the first two Potter books from their point of view of the events, of course I had to change some things to fit Edward in but hey-ho that's why it's fan fiction =p any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up asap! And because I love you guys and girls ever so here's a tiny sample of the next chapter ;) aren't you all lucky

_Chapter four Preview_

_-Cedric's POV-_

_I'm sitting back with my friends after the Dementor incident; they took no time in telling me what happened down this end of the train and what happened to Harry Potter… He fainted apparently, but none of that's what I'm thinking of_

'_Only minimal embarrassment there, I hope Edward doesn't think I'm completely useless'_

'_**Why do you care?'**_

'_SHIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?'_

'_**Oh Merlin's balls why doesn't anyone recognise their conscience?'**_

'_You're my conscience?'_

'_**Got it in one pretty boy'**_

'_O….k….'_

'_**Oh good, you're going to be fun to work with… for such a smart lad you sure are dim'**_

'_Hey! What are you talking about?'_

'_**Oh Merlin, you LIKE Edward'**_

'_Whoa no I don't'_

'_**Do'**_

'_I don't'_

'_**Do' **_

'_NOT'_

End of preview

Hehe Cedric having a little argument with his conscience =) or himself but that makes him sound crazy, which he isn't =D bye bye much love and don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	4. You My Friend Are Gay!

Okay folks here's chapter four, consciences are now introduced quite a big chapter I think so enjoy and REVIEW please good or bad all welcome =)

Chapter Four – You My Friend Are Gay!

-Cedric's POV-

I'm sitting back with my friends after the Dementor incident; they took no time in telling me what happened down this end of the train and what happened to Harry Potter… He fainted apparently, but none of that's what I'm thinking of

'_Only minimal embarrassment there, I hope Edward doesn't think I'm completely useless'_

'**Why do you care?'**

'_SHIT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?'_

'**Oh Merlin's balls why doesn't anyone recognise their conscience?'**

'_You're my conscience?'_

'**Got it in one pretty boy'**

'_O….k….'_

'**Oh good, you're going to be fun to work with… for such a smart lad you sure are dim'**

'_Hey! What are you talking about?'_

'**Oh Merlin, you LIKE Edward'**

'_Whoa no I don't'_

'**Do'**

'_I don't'_

'**Do' **

'_NOT'_

"-can't believe, it can you Ced?" Brian asked me. I had no idea what they were talking about, the Dementors I presume

"No, you'd think Professor Dumbledore would do, or tell us about them" I said not taking my eyes away from the window

"Why would Dumbledore do or tell us about Potter?" Peter questioned me, I finally turned to look at them all Peter and Brian were looking at me weird and Abi was smirking

"Sorry I wasn't listening" I said laughing

"Clearly you weren't" Abi said, we all laughed the Abi cuddled up to Brian who kissed her forehead

"Oh Ced, I meant to ask you, you trying out for the team again this year?" Peter asked looking away from Brian and Abi

"Yeah, going to try for Seeker again, maybe get to be full time instead of reserve" I replied

"Hey, there'll be a new captain this year right?" Brian piped up

"Yeah Cole left last year, so new captain new team" I told him

"Why don't you try for the captaincy" Brian said

"I have thought about it might put my name down to be a candidate" I said rubbing my chin

"You pair trying out again?" Abi asked Peter and Brian

"Yes" they almost shouted in unison causing Abi to laugh

"Just asking" Abi said smiling; she then stood up to get a book and started reading

"Oh honestly Abs! Reading already" Brian moaned, she just stuck her tongue out at him

"If you get captain Ced" Peter started getting my attention "You going to keep Edward on the team?" he asked, Abi slammed her book shut suddenly giving us her full attention, she smiled at me _'Ok that was weird'_

"I don't know I'm going to try out and replace the team I think, if I make captain that is" I replied

"Ah but" Abi started placing her book on the seat next to her "He is the best Chaser Hufflepuff has had in years" she said looking at us before continuing "And let's not forget Oliver Wood is leaving this year so… he'll do anything to win that cup in his final year" she finished

"I'm so attracted to you right now" Brian said eyes misting over Abi just laughed, before our conversation could continue a voice got our attention

"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes, all students should be in school uniform, I repeat we will be arriving in ten minutes"

"Right, Abi out you get so us guys can get changed" Brian said smirking at her

"Ermm… No, I don't think so. YOU three get out while I get changed" Abi said

"Aw come on babe, if you lo-" Brian started

"I FOUND us this compartment, so you get out" Abi said smiling triumphantly

"Humph, fine come on guys" Brian said, I got up to follow the lads out when Abi grabbed my hand, I turned to look at her confused

"Cedric…" She started coming closer to me, to anyone looking in she looked like she was going to kiss me. **'Uh oh not good Cedric'** She leaned closer but instead of kissing me she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear "I know" was all she said and let me go _'Shit, she can't be talking about me being….. My problem' _A dozen expressions must of crossed my face "We'll talk about it when they've gone to bed" she said with a wink

"Come on Ced, stop trying to get a look at my girl" Brian said laughing, as I left I swear I heard Abi mutter

"It's you pair who need to watch out"

-Great Hall-

We're sitting at the Hufflepuff table, myself sitting between Brian and Peter, Abi is sitting opposite me in-between two of her dorm mates. The Sorting has been concluded and Professor Flitwick is taking the hat away

"I wonder where McGonagall is" Peter said "She always does the sorting"

"Dunno Sprouts not at the table either" Abi said frowning

"There they are, coming in with Potter, that Granger girl and Edward" Brian said pointing down to the doors

"Why's Edward with them? He can't be in trouble already" I said looking at him, he didn't look upset or distressed, he looked really happy

"I doubt it Ced! Edward's a saint like you" Brian said smirking while Peter laughed. I shook my head looking in front of me at Abi who was looking pointedly at me _'Why's she looking at me like that?'_

"Hey Cedric, How was your summer?" Debbie Meyer a Hufflepuff in our year, another friend of mine and normally a swooning girl follower

"It was good thank you, played a bit of Quidditch, did some homework you know the usual" I said giving her 'my signature' smile, making Debbie fluster and Abi rolled her eyes. It was this moment Dumbledore stood up, a hush fell through the hall

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his half-moon glasses "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is extremely serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become engorged in our magnificent feast" he paused smiling slightly at us all before continuing "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is currently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business" Here he paused _'So the Ministry sent the Dementors, why didn't dad say anything' _"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, be warned Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks" he added blandly _'What? Who would possibly have an invisibility clock?' _"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore again warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs fouls of the Dementors" _'Oh great first year as a prefect and I'm dealing with Dementors'_

Professor Dumbledore concluded is speech by introducing Professor Lupin the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher

"Well I think that's everything of importance" said Dumbledore "Let the feast begin"

The golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink as it always does, gaining the usual gasp from the first years

"Awesome! I'm starved" Peter said grabbing as much as he could as did Brian, Abi tutted at them both muttering something about boys being disgusting

"I wonder what happened to that Lupin guy" Brian said through a mouthful of food, Abi tutted again

"Professor Lupin" I corrected him automatically

"Merlin Ced! Brown-nosing the new teacher already?" Peter jibed Brian laughed

"Shut up" I countered lamely, shaking my head. Conversations picked up through the table, I laughed and joked with everyone when I started gazing away and looking un-knowingly at Edward, unfortunately for me someone noticed

"Wow… Is that Edward Hawkins?" Debbie asked

"Oh yeah" Abi started smirking "Gotten good looking hasn't he?" she replied, Brian chocked on his food, looking at Abi in shock

"Yeah he has" Debbie said "Wonder if he has a girlfriend" she added mindlessly flipping her hair

"I don't know, I didn't realise you liked him" Abi replied a bit coldly, Debbie sensed that

"Oh no, no I don't… Why do you?" she asked, again Brian chocked, I clapped him on the back

"Cheers mate" he coughed I smiled back

"No** I **don't" Abi put a lot of emphasis on the "I" she was also looking at me smirking _'She can't know… can she?'_

'**Told you you liked Edward'**

'_SHUT UP'_

Debbie and the girl next to Abi, Kelly Law, gasped "Oh my goodness! Who does? Do you know? How did you find out? When did they tell you?" They bombarded Abi with questions _'She wouldn't! Would she?'_

'**Maybe it's for the best, they have to know'**

'_I know… Just not yet'_

Abi sighed "I don't know, but someone must do, I mean look at him"

"Ah, it's a shame we don't talk to Edward a lot, maybe he could hang out with us sometime" Kelly said

"Yeah, he might just become part of our lives soon… sooner than we may think" Abi replied smiling at me the tuning to look at Edward, which then made the rest of our group, myself included, to look down at Edward.

-Edwards POV-

Walking in late to the Great Hall with your head of house is NOT the best way to start your year, but I couldn't help but smile, my classes were sorted and compliments to boot. I sat down between Ernie and a girl a year below me

"Hey where have you been? You missed the sorting, six new Hufflepuff's" Hannah stated smiling, she Justin and Susan are sitting opposite us, I was about to answer however Professor Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell across the hall. His usual speech containing warnings of the forest and no magic in the corridors and new warnings about the Dementors, plus introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

"Well I think that is everything of importance" said Dumbledore "Let the feast begin

The plates and goblets filled with delicious looking food and drink

"Thank Merlin! I'm starving" Ernie exclaimed grabbing anything and lots of it

"Hey, I wonder what happened to that Lupin guys face" Susan said whilst cutting her food, always the lady our Susan

"Dunno, probably when doing some dark magic fighting" Justin said, Susan hummed

"Hey Edward" Scarlett Jones, the second year next to me said, I turned to her "Cedric Diggory was just looking at you" Hannah and Susan coursed in giggling I looked over at Cedric, he wasn't looking at me now, in fact he looked… worried _'Why's he worried? And why was he looking at me?'_

'**Why do you care? You LIKE him looking at you... AND YOU like looking at him'**

'_Oh Merlin, Your back are you? … Yeah I suppose your right… What does that me?'_

'***sigh*… why are all the pretty ones so dim. It means that, you my friend… Are gay!'**

"Dude… Dude! DUDE!" Justin practically shouted getting my attention, bringing me out of my revelation

"What?" I replied looking at him

"Abigale Swanson is looking at you!" He said with a huge smile, I looked up the table to see who I assume was Abigale, she was sitting opposite Cedric _'She must be one of his friends' _but it wasn't just her looking at me, the two girls next to Abigale were also looking at me so were Cedric and the two boys either side of him, Abigale suddenly waved at me with a huge smile on her face. I hesitantly waved back making her smile, if possible even wider.

"MERLIN'S BEARD ED" Ernie exclaimed "Abigale Swanson just WAVED at YOU!" He was quite excited about it

'**Why?'**

'_I don't know'_

'**Well find out!'**

"Yeah… So" I said looking at him

"SO!" Justin shouted getting himself some attention "What do you mean so?! She's probably the best looking girl in Hufflepuff" he said Hannah glared daggers at Justin, he didn't notice. I looked at Cedric and his friends, Cedric was the only one looking at me now he smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach, I smiled back at him before turning back to resume the feast

The feast ended with the usual school song, Dumbledore said the word and the Great Hall started to empty

"He's barking he is! Absolutely mad" Ernie exclaimed on the way down to the Hufflepuff Common room

"He may be mad but he's brilliant" I said defending our headmaster

"Yeah I fucking know! I'm just saying he's fucking mad" Ernie said glaring ahead, I just ignored him and gritted my teeth Ernie always gets cranky when he's tired. When we reached the portrait entrance to our common room we heard our usual greeting

"HELLO! WELCOME BACK YOUNG HUFFLEPUFF'S! HOW WONDERFUL TO HAVE YOU BACK!" Nicolas de-forge shouted out to us, he's the guardian of the Hufflepuff common room, don't really know why but we call him 'Old Man'

"Hey Old Man, Great to be back" I said smiling at him

"Excellent! It's very quiet around here without you little badgers running around" Old Man said smiling affectionately at us

I smiled "Does anyone know the password?" I asked turning around only to be met with a chorus of "No's"

"Well how are we supposed to get in?" Ernie demanded

"I don't know" I said ignoring Ernie's bad mood

"I'll let you in" a voice came behind our group the voice belonged to a smiling Cedric Diggory with his group of friends and the tired looking first years. The girl who waved at me earlier _'Abigale, Ernie said her name was' _smiled warmly at me, I smiled back, Cedric made his way through to Old Man

"Why hello young Mr Diggory, How lovely to see you" Old Man said

"Hello Nicolas" Cedric said smiling

"HEY! Old Man if you please" Old Man huffed "Nicolas is faaar to formal" he said smiling

Cedric laughed and it was an amazing sound "Right you are, ok the password is Little Ashes"**1** Cedric said

"Right you are! Pass young Hufflepuff's" Old Man exclaimed

"Cedric gestured for me to go first "After you" I smiled at him

"Thank you" He smiled back at me

The Hufflepuff common room is always a warm welcoming place the walls are draped with yellow and black hangings, four fat yellow armchairs with two yellow couches, and a large desk in the left hand corner with few smaller tables in the right corner, the left side of the room has a door that leads to a tunnel which then leads to the separate girls dormitories with the same for the boys on the right. In the centre of the far wall opposite the portrait is a raging fire, giving the room a warm glow.

"Never change's does it?" A voice next to me said I looked to see Cedric standing next to me, I did not realise he was there until he spoke

"No it doesn't… I'm glad it doesn't, it's beautiful" I said smiling, I was rewarded with his 'trademark' smile that made all the girls… and now me, go weak at the knees **'Hehe, you like him'**

'…_Yeah maybe'_

"Right first years" Cedric said turning around to address the first years and give the usual speech. After he told them a few house rules and which dormitories were which he said "Now tomorrow night will be the annual Hufflepuff Welcome 'Sleepover', we all bring out sleeping bags and all of our house sleep in this room, this is to make you feel welcome and make friends" Cedric finished wished them goodnight, went and sat with his friends.

"Want to play a game of Exploding snap Ed?" Justin asked

"Yeah sure" I replied and went to one of the desks to win a load of games of snap.

Ok there you go Edward's realisation that he may be gay =O did you like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? =/ Please let me know

Next chapter will be Abi and Cedric having 'The Talk' (Not the sex talk =p the gay talk) will he tell Abi he's gay? Does Abi already know he's gay? Well you'll just have to wait and see =D xxxx


	5. The Talk

Sorry for the wait! OK! Here is chapter 5 =D woop woop.

So Cedric THINKS he may like Edward and Edward thinks he's gay and likes Cedric o_O what does Abi know?

Let's see how they are =)

Chapter Five – The Talk

-Cedric's POV-

I've just sat down with Peter, Brian and Abi after giving the speech we were given when we arrived

"Dude are we seriously still doing that stupid sleepover?" Brian asked me

"Brian!" Abi scolded "If I remember correctly that 'stupid sleepover' brought our group together in our first year" Abi finished

"Yeah… I suppose your right" Brian sighed

"Of course I'm right" Abi said nodding her head I laughed and looked around the room my eyes landing on Edward and his friends playing exploding snap, I smile when he woops in triumph

It's just turned 11:30pm the common room is practically empty, Abi, Brian, Peter, myself, Edward and his two friends Susan and the another girl who's name escapes me, Hannah? I think her name is, are left in the room

"I'm going to bed night" I heard Susan say to Edward and Hannah? Then left the room and Peter and Brian followed her actions

"Going to bed you coming Ced?" Brian asks me yawning

"I'll be up in a minute" I reply

"'K night babe" Brian says to Abi, I thought I'd play him up a bit

"Night honey" I say smiling causing Peter, Brian and Abi to laugh. As soon as Brian and Peter had gone through the door I heard sniffing, I turned around and saw Edward rubbing Hannah's back talking calmly and expertly

"What's wrong?" Abi asked her she went to sit next to her, but it was Edward who answered her because the moment Abi spoke Hannah had stormed off to her dormitory

"It's our friend Justin, she thinks she loves him, he doesn't see it and he said something about you being the hottest girl in Hufflepuff, so he's upset her and now she hates you" Edward finished and took a deep breath

"Wow… Ok. I better not talk to her much then" Abi said frowning Edward laughed, it was the same carefree laugh I heard on the station platform, and it made me smile

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night" Edward said smiling

"Night Edward" Abi said, I smiled at him he smiled back and went through the door to the boys dormitories. As the door shut with a click I was suddenly very aware of the fact that it was just Abi and I in the common room. She turned to look at me giving me a blank expression she patted the seat that Edward had just left **'Here we go Ceddie boy! Moment of truth'**

'_If you are going to be here a lot, please don't call me Ceddie!'_

'**You got it Ced'**

I sit down next to Abi neither of us speak for a while, just sit there staring into the simmering fire _'Oh Merlin! I'm so fucking nervous. I wish she'd just start or talk or anything!' _Finally after what felt like hours Abi spoke breaking the tense silence

"Ok Cedric, how do you want to do this?" she asked me, I think I know exactly what she was on about _'My… Problem'_

'**Fucking Hell! It's not a bloody problem it's a normal thing AND if you can't even think it, how the fuck are you going to say it?!' **

'_FINE! Me being gay!'_

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to fake innocence

"Don't fuck about with me Cedric Amos Diggory!" Abi said frowning at me "I'm not fucking stupid or blind"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about" I tell her **'You fucking chicken' **Abi's face changes from an angry frown to a sad frown

"Please Cedric, how long have we been friends?... I've told you everything that's happened and happening to me, please Cedric, please, just tell me the truth" She pleaded her eyes watering, I just looked at her and didn't say a word "Please Cedric, confide in me, tell me what I already know"

I swallowed and finally spoke in a whisper "If you already know… why ask?"

"I want you to tell me, I want you to trust me" She pleaded tears falling down her cheeks, I look straight her into her tear filled eyes for a moment, I look away to the floor, I take a deep breath, a very shaky breath then speak quietly but clearly

"Abi, I do trust you, you're like the sister I never had, you KNOW I trust you, I DO confide in you, you know things Brian and Peter don't, we've been friends for five years tomorrow" I say and pause **'Come on dude, she's your friend COME ON!'**

"Please" Abi pleaded one last time closing her eyes after another pause I finally speak

"Abi" I start my breathing picking up a bit, she opens her eyes to look at me "I…..I…" I couldn't get it out, I closed my eyes and take a deep breath to steady myself looking at Abi I try again "I'm…I'm…I'm MERLINS BEARD!" I shout putting my face in my hands; Abi doesn't say a word '**Come on Cedric, just say it'**

'…_Wow that was very soothing'_

'**What can I say I'm a smooth talker' **

I chuckled at myself _'Oh Merlin's beard I'm crying, no way' _I shake my head and look at Abi again; she is looking at me still. I sighed "I…I'm gay" that was it, the first time I had said that out loud to anyone, Abi smiled, threw her arms around me and crushed me in a hug, I hugged her back and we both cried for ages.

"COME ON CED! RISE AND SHINE!" Someone is yelling at me _'Fuck sake! Really?! WHY are you shouting?! Dickhead' _I open my eyes and give Brian my best glare

"Ooooh, someone's crabby this morning" he laughed I sighed and got out of bed, I dressed quickly, make sure my hair looked good and set off to the common room

"FINALLY!" Brian exclaimed "Just waiting for Ab's now" after a few minutes Abi appeared from the girl's dorm, she immediately came to me and hugged me and I hugged her back

"Ermm… morning Ab's" Brian said Abi laughed and hugged him "Cedric's not a happy badger this morning" He told her

"Well we did go to bed late last night" She said, Brian opened his mouth to speak when someone spoke behind him

"Excuse me" a boys voice said Brian moved and it was Ernie McMillian and another boy _'Justin I think' _walked past soon out the door leading to the boys dorm was Edward, he smiled at us and was about to leave when Abi spoke

"Good morning Edward" she smiled, he turned to Abi and smiled back

"Morning… Ermm" he started

"Oh Merlin, how rude of me" she started putting her hand out towards Edward "I'm Abi Swanson" Edward took her hand and shook it

"Edward Hawkins" he replied smiling

"You doing the sleepover tonight?" she asks

"Yeah, can't miss that" he replied smiling

"Merlin's beard! I'm going to breakfast Ed, see you there" Ernie moaned walking out the portrait with Justin in tow

"Wow… Is he always like that?" Abi asks him

"Only when he's tired and hungry… So all the time yes" he laughed we laughed with him

"Like Bri then" Peter says grinning

"OI" Brian exclaimed, I had not spoken since Edward got here and Abi noticed and looked pointedly at me

"Do… err you want to walk to breakfast with us? Instead of going alone" I asked him he seemed to think about it for a moment

He smiled and said "Yeah sure, I don't want to look like I have no friends" He chuckled

"Aw you can always be our friend, this is Brian, Peter and you know Cedric of course" Abi said as we walked out of the portrait hole and set off to the Great Hall, once in the hall Edward bid us farewell and went to join his friends, Abi and I went and sat down at an empty part of the Hufflepuff table, from where we sat I could see Edward talking to his friends, he was smiling and it made me smile

"So Cedric" Abi started looking at me

"Yes Abi" I say grabbing some toast

"Now I know that your… you know… gay" she mouthed the last word, I looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping on us and nodded "Who do you like?" I looked at her like she'd gone mad

"Are we really going to talk about boys in the Great Hall?" I whisper to her she giggled "Later" I tell her which made her squeal excitedly, I just shake my head _'What have I just got myself into?'_

-Edwards POV-

"You just walked here with Cedric Diggory?" THE Cedric Diggory?!" Hannah demanded of me

"Yes Han, I did" I told them

"MERLIN'S BEARD! What did you talk about?" Susan asked while Justin and Ernie rolled their eyes at the girls

Nothing really just school and Quidditch that's all" I tell them, Hannah and Susan sigh lovingly and start gushing over Cedric

"Here comes Sprout with our timetables I think" Justin says

"Good morning young Hufflepuff's, right. Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie and Edward here you are" Professor Sprout handed each of us our new timetables. After looking at my timetable with satisfaction I put it down and carry on with breakfast, after a few moments Ernie started tapping my shoulder

"Ed, they've messed up your timetable, look" he pointed to this morning's lessons "Nine O'clock Divination AND underneath nine O'clock Muggle Studies Merlin! AND nine O'clock Arithmancy; you can't be in three places at once" Ernie said shaking his head

"Don't be stupid Ernie! Of course I can't be in three places at once" I said shortly

"But" Ernie started

"I've sorted it with Professor Sprout" I said "Oh look, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid last"

"Oooo, I hope it's good, mom said she always enjoyed that lesson" Hannah said "Come on we better get to the North Tower"

Everyone is waiting underneath the trapdoor for five minutes waiting for Professor Trelawney as Harry Potter read the brass plaque on the trapdoor, it opened and a silvery ladder descended right at his feet. After everyone entered the room, everyone gathered in the strangest looking classroom ever. It didn't LOOK like a classroom it looked more like an attic or a very old fashioned muggle teashop

"Where is she?" Justin asked to answer his question a voice spoke out of the shadows

"Welcome" it said "How lovely to see you all in the physical world at last" Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, she is very thin and her glasses magnified her eyes which look like giant bug eyes "Sit my children" Ernie and Justin were sat on the far left side of the room when I joined them

"Welcome to Divination, my name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before, I do not usually descend from my tower as it clouds my Inner eye" nobody spoke in answer to this introduction

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field" Trelawney said at these words both Justin and Ernie turned to grin at me only to widen when they saw the shock look on my face. Everyone was split into pairs and I watched Ernie and Justin trying to 'un-fog' their futures with tealeaves _'What a waste of time. Arithmancy is a load better than this' _my cup remained untouched but it really didn't bother me, after Trelawney announced Harry had the grim in his cup, which meant death she directed herself towards me.

"Have you un-fogged your tealeaves my child" she asked me

"No" I said shortly

"Well, let's take a look" she picked up my cup to examine it "Oooh I see the sun, a relationship blossoms for you dear boy, oh but I also see the moon, interesting a relationship with someone you least expect" she had everyone's attention now… Except mine _'Will this lesson ever end? I need to look up a… radio is it? For muggle studies' _"Oh what is this? The rooster, you have a deep secret my child?" she asked getting my attention

"What? No!" I said a bit too quickly, she smiled

"Your secret will be revealed to close friend when your new love will be revealed and blossom" She said placing my cup down, Justin and Ernie we're frowning at me.

We are making our way to Transfiguration, all the way Ernie, Justin, Susan and Hannah asked me about the deep dark secret

"I don't have a secret! It's all bogus" I keep telling them, as we were entering Transfiguration I am stopped by Hermione

"Hey Edward, did you enjoy Divination as much as I did" she said with a laugh, I laugh with her

"Oh yeah! It was VERY enlightening" I joked

"I know at least Arithmancy is challenging, that's just utter rubbish" she said as we walked into the classroom

"I totally agree" I say as we sit down in front of Professor McGonagall

"Good morning class" Professor McGonagall says

"Good morning professor" the class courses

"Today we will be studying Animagus'. Now can anybody tell me what an Animagus is?" McGonagall asks, Hermione's and my hand went in the air

"Hawkins"

"An Animagus is a wizard or witch who can CHOOSE to take the physical form of an animal" I say

"Correct five points to Hufflepuff" she started "Miss Granger, can you tell me what form said wizard or witch can take?" McGonagall asks Hermione

"There is no default animal, it entirely depends on the wizard or witch's personality" Hermione says

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor" McGonagall said. As the lesson went on Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat (her Animagus) and transformed back, gaining only clapping from Hermione and myself

"What on earth is wrong with you all? That is the first time I have not had a standing ovation for my transformation" McGonagall said frowning

"Sorry professor. We had our first Divination lesson earlier" Hermione said, Professor McGonagall's face changed

"Oh, I see. So tell me which one of you is going to die this year?" she asked shocking us all, Harry put his hand up causing Professor McGonagall to humph "And which one of you has a deep, dark secret?" she asked looking around the room

"Me professor" I said

"Ah. Of course, now I will NEVER speak ill of my fellow professors, but Trelawney has predicted a death of a student every year since she started and no deaths have ever occurred and she also told a student they have a dark secret when they do not… Do you have a deep, dark secret Hawkins?" She asked me

"No professor" I told her

"There you go, and Potter do not take it to heart, I assure it's just her way of enticing a new class every year to get them hooked" Professor McGonagall finished before continuing the lesson.

"…o do you think will leave the class at Easter then?" Susan was saying

"If it's always as rubbish as it was today it might just be me" I said grabbing a sandwich

"Woah!" Ernie and Justin jumped "Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ernie demanded, I frowned at him

"What are you talking about? I've been here this whole time" I said biting my sandwich

"No you disappeared after Transfiguration" Justin said

"No I was walking right behind you" I told him still frowning, Ernie opened his mouth to protest

"Hey Edward" a voice next to me said, I turned to see, it was Abi and Cedric

"Hey Abi, Cedric" I said blushing slightly _'Merlin, I hope no one notices'_

"Hey Edward" Cedric smiled at me _'Wow his smile IS amazing'_

'**Hehe, you like Cedric'**

'_Please not now'_

"You had a good morning back?" Cedric asked me

"Yeah, Arithmancy was good and Muggle Studies was fascinating" I said

"Yeah I always thought Muggles were funny people, the things they create are crazy" Cedric smiled

"Dude! You haven't been to Arithmancy OR Muggle Studies! You were in Divination with us" Ernie said

"Merlin's beard Ernie! Are you seriously suggesting I was in three places at once?" I asked him

"Well.. How…why?..." Ernie stuttered

"Exactly! It's impossible for me to be in more than one place at a time" I said shaking my head, I look down at my watch "Crap! Is that the time?! I have to go"

"What? Class isn't for another ten minutes" I heard Hannah say but I'd already run off into the Entrance Hall.

-Cedric's POV-

"Ok everyone the sleepover will start soon" I said smiling at some of the first years who looked nervous

After five minutes Martin Marsh a 7th year prefect declared that the annual Hufflepuff sleepover had begun and that a series of silence charms had been placed on the common room, I saw Edward sit down after he put a silencing charm up and unconsciously I walked and sat down next to him

"Hey Edward" I said smiling

"Oh hey Cedric" he smiled back

"You.. er.. have a good first day?" I asked him

'**smooth Cedric, smooth'**

'_Shut up'_

It may have been a bit lame but he smiled and moved so he was a bit more comfortable

"Yeah it was a good day, I started my new classes and they were better than I thought they would be… Except for Divination that was as bad as I thought it would be" he said

"Yeah, I don't like Divination either, I've got it tomorrow" I laughed, Edward joined me

"How was your day?" he asked me, he seemed genuinely interested

"It was ok, lessons getting a bit more difficult of course, but enjoyable all the same, I had the new teacher first today" I told him

"Oh Professor Lupin? Is he any good?" he asked

"Yeah he's really good, a load better than that Lockhart I said

"Anyone's better than Lockhart" Edward laughed and I laughed with him

It's 11:30pm, thirty five minutes since the sleepover started, in that time I got to know Edward a lot better, I learned his favourite colour (Grey), food (Roast potatoes), place (a blossom tree near the lake), book (Hogwarts a History), lesson (Charms) where he lives (close to me and I never knew) and he got the same things out of me and actually pulled faces at some of my little lies until I told him the truth's, we had quite a lot in common. It was then that Old Man opened revealing Professor Sprout, the first years gasped and looked scared

"Why hello my little badgers, enjoying yourselves are we?" Professor Sprout asked

"Yes thank you professor" Brian said smiling

"Excellent! One thing before a few announcements, who put up that last silencing charm?" I looked at Edward who raised his hand "Ah, I knew it was either you or Cedric" she said smiling "Ten points to Hufflepuff" Edward blushed as his friends cheered

"Ok I have taken in the names for Quidditch captain they are: Martin Marsh, Carter Hill, Peter Moorhouse, Brian Lowe and Cedric Diggory. So everyone choose and write them on a piece of parchment then hand them to me now" She said smiling, everyone wrote a name down

"You got a spare quill Cedric?" Edward asked me

I turned to him "Yeah sure" I passed him one out of my bag

"Thanks" he said and wrote a name down, I don't know who then went and handed it to Professor Sprout

"Thank you everyone" she said "I will see you all later, don't stay up too late" with that she left the common room and conversations picked up once again

"Wow, you Quidditch captain, big responsibility" Edward teased smiling I laughed

"Yeah, was.. was Cole a good captain?" I asked him

"Erm, yeah in his own way of course but everybody is different" he said I nodded

"You trying out again?" I asked him

"Yeah, chaser again, I've heard you are a great seeker" he said

"No, no I'm not that good" I said embarrassed

Edward chuckled "Always so modest" he whispered "Jason always said you were"

"Wow, you and Cole were you close then?" I asked

Edward chuckled "Everyone thought we were, he was just a good guy who helped me a lot, my first friend to be honest" He said, I smiled at him

-BONUS Part I – Abi

-Abi's POV-

I've just wrote Cedric's name down to be Quidditch captain, Brian will be pissed if he knew I didn't vote for him _'Thinking of Cedric, where is he?'_

"Where the fuck is Cedric?" Brian demanded

"I was just thinking that" I laughed, I looked around the common room and found him talking to Edward Hawkins and Cedric was smiling, like truly smiling

"Here's over there talking to Hawkins" Peter said

"Edward" I hissed fiercely

"Oh sorry" Peter said "I didn't realise Ced liked Edward" It was then as Peter said that and I watched Cedric watch and talk with Edward that I realised _'MERLIN'S BEARD! Cedric fancies Edward! That has to be it! Oooooooo I'm sooooo going to coax this out of him' _I grinned as I looked at the pair

"What are you grinning at?" Brian asked

"Nothing babe" I said kissing him sweetly he just hummed at me.


End file.
